The present invention relates to a power supply, and particularly to a power supply chassis which is as compact as current standard PS/2 power supply for personal computers.
A power supply device is essential for outputting a steady voltage and a steady current to electronics of a personal computer (PC). However, the lifetime of a power supply is limited. Once the power supply fails to output the power required by the personal computer, thus, the tasks executed by the personal computer have to be stopped whilst fitting a new power supply. A backup power supply could be an approach for overcoming this disadvantage. However, as the inner space of a PC is limited, it is almost impossible to permit an additional power supply to occupy significant space within a PC. Besides, most PC cases are standardized, so the present invention can be used to add value and achieve a best commercial competition.